Reality is Better Than Dreaming
by Primadonna MBC
Summary: Kahoko begins to wonder whether she did the right thing by accepting Kazuki's proposal. On their wedding day, Len comes in and completely surprises her, but what happens when a plot twist happens? :) Sorry, first shot at actually writing a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything to do with the anime ****_La Corda D'oro_****.**

**A/N: The first chapter may make it _seem_ like it's a KazukixKahoko, but it's not. Trust me. It gets better in later chapters. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I did this at like 3, 4 in the morning.**

Ch. 1

The familiar cold voice slightly melted, and said, "Kahoko, I love you." Kahoke snapped awake and stared at her ceiling in surprise and shock.

'Kaho, get a grip on yourself. You're getting married tomorrow. Why would you dream about something like that? And with Tsukimori-kun no less.'

She turned and faced her fiancé, who was sleeping soundly besides her. Hugging him, she leaned her head on his back and he mumbled sleepily, "Kaho-chan, is there something wrong?"

"No, Kazuki-chan, I'm just nervous for tomorrow."

The green haired man turned to the alarm clock on the bedside table and squinted from the sudden bright light as he read the time. Chuckling, he said, "Well, technically, it's today since it's 3 in the morning right now."

"Argh, Kazuki-chan, what am I going to do? I'm sure something will go wrong, I just know it will. I'm so nervous. It's like we're back in high school, during the Concourse."

"But this time, it's for a better reason, right?"

"Of course."

"Kaho-chan, you'll look absolutely beautiful. I promise. There's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose…." said Kahoko reluctantly. Her fiancé's smile broke into a yawn. He asked, "Why don't we try going back to sleep so we don't have black circles under our eyes for our wedding picture?"

She nodded, and Kazuki kissed her on the forehead. Before closing his eyes and giving into sleep, he mumbled, "Sweet dreams, Kaho-chan. I love you."

Kahoko lay awake though, and her thoughts led to a certain cerulean-haired man. Despite the myth and Amou-san's hopes, the "violin romance" never happened. Of course, all of the Concourse participants formed friendships (and rivalries in Tsukimori-kun's case) that lasted through the remainder of high school and into college. But the only relationship that had blossomed was between Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun.

But then Kazuki had confessed, and Kahoko had accepted gladly, but not before… Kahoko stopped herself. She counted the individual strands of her future husband's hair until her heartbeat resided to normalcy. It was only then, when she allowed the thought to continue.

'…but not before I looked back at Tsukimori-kun.' Not before she tried to give her daydreams of him a last chance to become true. But to her dismay, he only encouraged her to agree to a relationship with Kazuki, claiming that her violin playing's expression would improve, if she were in the constant company of someone cheerful like Hihara-senpai."

Her train of though changed course from a man far form her to the one besides her. Kahoko's eyes drew to the golden band on the ring finger of his right hand. She wondered, 'If my wishes from back then were granted…. Would I be lying in bed with Tsukimori-kun on the morning of our wedding? Would I be having these doubts about my decision on saying yes to Kazuki's proposal?'

The last question jolted her out of her reverie, and she lightly patted her cheeks with her palms, to emphasize her self-incredulousness. She thought, 'What in the world are you thinking? Go to sleep, Kaho. You're just tired and thinking weird thoughts.'

**A/N: ****Yikes... Sorry, guys, if this was suckish. It's my first ^^' and it's probably utterly horrible. Reviews are welcomed, and so is constructive criticism, but like anyone else, I don't really like flames so... Please review! Thanks :)**

**P.S.: There are more chapters, so if I happen to get lucky and someone is interested on how this further develops, please continue to be on alert for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****_La Corda D'oro_********or anything to do with the anime is not my property, is someone else's.**

Ch. 2

"Kahoko-chan, you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Mizue. Shoko nodded in agreement, pleased she could help her best friend look so beautiful on her special day. Kahoko sat in front of the mirror, her hair in a braided bun, while Nami finished her makeup, in what she claimed was a, "light, natural look, to go with your dress, but still shows off your beauty".

The bride smiled at her friends, who all had love for Kahoko in their eyes. Mio jokingly said, "Any last words before you leave us in the dust to become a married woman?" Everyone giggled, but something tugged at the edge of her mind. Waiting for laughing to subside, she answered, "Actually… could I have a moment with Fuyuumi-chan?"

"Of course." replied Nao. Mizue added, "I have to go check on Ryoutaro anyways. Goodness knows when he'll stop arguing with the pianist." Everyone but a short-haired girl left the dressing room, who came and sat closer to her friend. In her gentle voice, she inquired, "Is there something you wanted me to help you on, Kaho-chan?"

She broke down and told her all about her doubts and wishful thinking from the night before. When she finished, she would have started crying, if not for all of the hard work Nami had put into her makeup. The girl with light green tresses hugged her and said, "Oh, Kaho-chan… I'm not sure what to say. This never happened to me before. Maybe you should talk to Hihara-senpai about thi-"

"I can't. It's too late. Oh, I don't know why I keep having these kinds of thou-"

Someone, with a masculine voice, cleared their throat, cutting Kahoko's voiced worries short. The voice said, "Hino-san, please save your vigor for Hihara-senpai."

"Tsukimori-kun." gasped Kahoko.

**A/N: It was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****_La Corda D'oro_********isn't mine.**

Ch. 3

He stood before her, in a dark tuxedo. It wasn't the first time she had seen him dressed so formally; she'd seen him in all kinds of suits, but never before had he looked as striking to her. 'Almost as if he were the groom.' She caught herself, and immediately started to silently reprimand her thinking.

"Hino-san, why are you scowling at me like that?"

"Eh?"

He sighed and turned to the bridesmaid. He said, "I came here to tell you that Shimizu-kun fell asleep on the piano bench. You should go wake him before the pianist gets angrier."

"Oh, um, thank you, Tsukimori-senpai. Kaho-chan… I'm sorry. All I can suggest if to try and talk about this with Hihara-senpai before the ceremony begins. I'm sorry I can't be much help."

"No, Fuyuumi-chan, just listening to me was enough. Thank you."

Bowing quickly to the blue-haired man, who nodded in return, she hurried out. Len said, "Hino-san. Congratulations. I'll be taking my leave, since I no longer have business he-"

"Wait, Tsukimori-kun."

Standing up hastily, she carefully pulled a pink peony from her bridal bouquet, so as not to disturb the other flowers, and walked to the man whom she had once loved, conscientiously avoiding eye contact. Slipping it into the boutonnière buttonhole on his left lapel, Kahoko said, "I bet you're the only person who forgot to get a boutonnière."

He cleared his throat and replied with, "Actually, Hino-san, I think the only person with a flower in their lapel is the groom."

The bride turned the same shade as her swept up hair, and moved to take out the flower while apologizing, when he grabbed her hand and said, "Don't."

She finally met his eyes, and they were filled with surprising warmth, but even more shocking was the sadness. There was absolute silence in the room, while the two stood stock still, nearly embracing, with Kahoko's left hand on his chest and her right fingers tangled with the equally slender fingers of the cerulean haired man. He came closer and whispered, "Hino-san... No, Kahoko. I love you."

He closed the distance between their lips. Bewilderment caused by his sudden action snapped her out of contemplation of the past. Trying to push him away, she fought back but his grip on her only became stronger. His free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Kahoko attempted to stop it, but the tsunami of her feelings overwhelmed her, and she gave in. Putting her arms around his neck, she kissed him back as his newly untangled hand followed his other around his love's waist.

Forced to break apart because of the need for oxygen, they drank each other in, hungry to show how much they loved the other. Breathlessly, Len said, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

"It can't be much longer than my enduring."

Smiling, they kissed each other again, when the door burst open. Separating, they both looked towards the doorway to see a devastated Kazuki. Tears started flowing from his eyes, and he asked in a breaking voice, "Kaho-chan…. Kaho, how can you…. How can you do this?"

She was about to reply when an annoying ringing cut her off.

Kahoko's eyes flew open, to only immediately cringe at the bright sunlight streaming through the window. She heard her mom yell from the kitchen, "Kaho, if you don't wake up now, you'll be late for school!"

Bolting out of bed, she rushed through her morning routine, not wanting to be late again. It wasn't until she was sitting in her desk, safe from being marked tardy and absentmindedly listening to Mio and Nao gossip, that she was disappointed.

'It was all a dream.'

'The wedding.'

'Tsukimori-kun's confession.'

'The kiss.'

'All a dream.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with ****_La Corda_**** D'oro****.**

Ch. 4

Throughout her morning classes, Kahoko couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering back to her dream, and how real the wedding had felt. She thought about her emotions when Tsukimori-kun confessed. How safe she had felt in his arms.

"Oi, Kaho-chan!" her friend hissed. She snapped out of it and blurted out, "Tsukimori-kun!"

The entire class snickered, and her teacher replied, "I'm sure Tsukimori-kun wasn't the emperor of our nation during the Showa Period. Next time, Hino-san, please make sure to pay closer attention on your history, and less on daydreaming about boys."

Kahoko blushed even harder and took cover in her history book for the rest of the period. When class was dismissed for lunch, Kahoko's friends came to her and said, "Hino-san, who was the emperor during the Showa Period?"

"Tsukimori-kun!" said the other.

"What was that? Don't tell me…. Do you like him?!"

"What?!"

"I don't blame you. Spending that much time with a guy as good looking as he is, added with the violin romance legend, I would fall for him too. But you better snap out of it."

"Why?"

"I heard the Ice Prince is going out with this girl in the Music Departm- Kahoko! Kaho-chan, where are you going all of a sudden?!"

She only ran away, and Mio asked, "Why'd she just run out?"

"Would I ask her if I knew?"

The redhead burst outside, scanning the student-packed lawn, when she spotted who she was looking for. Sprinting to her, she yelled, "Fuyuumi-chan!"

"W-what is it, Kaho-senpai?"

"Do you… Happen to know…. Where Tsukimori-kun is?" she asked while trying to catch her breath. Her friend set down her bread on the napkin in her lap and tilted her head to the side, trying to think. Brightening, she answered, "I th-think I saw him going to the rooftop to practice. Although, he was with a girl… I think it was Shouji-chan. She looked a little nerv- Kaho-senpai?"

Kahoko ran as fast as she could to the ever-familiar staircase to the rooftop. She was about to grab the metal door handle, when the door swung open at a startling speed, nearly flattening her to the wall. True to Fuyuumi-chan's words, Shouji-chan ran down the staircase, but she was strangely crying. Nervous all of a sudden, Kahoko slowly opened the door and stepped onto the school's roof. Outside, the spring breeze carried the notes of Beethoven's Spring Sonata No. 5.

She started to slowly walk towards the source, and saw that his back was turned to her. She stopped, and just looked at him, trying to decide what to do.

'Should I call out his name? Should I tap on his shoulder? Or maybe I shouldn't be here. Maybe I should just lea-'

"What do you want, Hino-san?"

She jumped and stammered, "I-I didn't know I knew you were, oh wait, I mean, I knew you didn't…."

As Kahoko struggled to assemble a simple sentence, the violinist carefully set down his instrument. In an unusually soft tone of voice, he asked, "Do you mean you didn't know I knew you were here?"

She nodded and he replied while unwinding his bow, "I heard the door close, and your footsteps."

"How did you know it was me though?"

"My mind was wandering when Shouji-san was… confessing to me, and I saw Fuyuumi-san point to here when you were talking to her before you ran away."

"Oh."

"Yes. So what do you want?"

"Could… Could we sit down somewhere first?"

They sat down on the edge of the concrete flowerbed edging, and an awkward silence ensued. Kahoko tentatively asked, "Could I tell you a dream I had last night?"

"Hino-san, if you're only going to mumble about a dream you had, please leave. I must get back to pract-"

"No, please listen."

He sighed, but stayed in his seat, and Kahoko took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she said, "Most girls have at least one dream about a boy, whether she thinks she likes him or hates him. I had mine last night. It was my wedding day, with Hihara-senpai, and everyone was happy, but there was something chewing on the back of my mind, like maybe he wasn't the one, and really, there was supposed to be someone else, but I had just missed the timing to be with him. In the dressing room, I was alone with Fuyuumi-chan, when the person I really loved came in. Fuyuumi-chan left the room, and that was when he told me he loved me. Then…"

She opened her eyes and looked at the teenage boy next to her, who in turn, was studying her. Clenching her hands to stop them from shaking, she continued, "Then he kissed me."

He started to say something, but Kahoko beat him to it.

"Then _you_ kissed me. Like this."

For a split second, before she closed the distance between each other, she saw his aureate eyes widen in astonishment as he registered what she had just announced. After what seemed an eternity of listening to her heart thud, she backed away and got up. Bowing a full 90 degrees, she said, "Thank you for listening, Tsukimori-kun."

She was halfway to the exit, when she heard, "Wait."

She stopped and started to brace herself for condescending scolding, but instead felt two hands on her shoulders. Turned around, she found herself directly in front of the owner of the hands, and he asked quietly, "Wouldn't reality be better than imagining, Kahoko?"

Before she had time to react, the cerulean haired violinist bent down and kissed her. Kahoko dazedly thought, 'This is just like the dream. But I'm not fighting back this time, because there's no reason to fight.' His hands slid down to her waist and embracing her closer to him, while Kahoko hugged his neck, eager to turn dream into reality.

**A/N: Yay, I finished! I hope you're satisfied with the story as much as I am. Thanks for sticking with me for the whole story.**


End file.
